


[Podfic] "The Pipe" - The Modern Day Storybook

by Spyder Z (SpyderZ), tcrobson



Series: The Modern Day Storybook [4]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), The Ring (2002)
Genre: Crossover, Horror, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, The Daily Fandom, The Modern Day Storybook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyderZ/pseuds/Spyder%20Z, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcrobson/pseuds/tcrobson
Summary: A podfic based on the Super Mario Bros/The Ring crossover fanfic "The Pipe" by SpyderZ. "The Pipe" pays homage to two vastly different universes by twisting the Super Mario Bros. universe in to a place of fear, mystery and horror. What happened to Princess Toadstool? What shall befall the Mushroom Kingdom and its vanishing occupants? Original Fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1004945Cast:Addison Wiegand as Max/Gaunt ToadT.C. Robson as Chloe/Princess ToadstoolJared Anderson as ChancellorWade Wright as Narrator/Guard





	

Link to Podfic: <https://youtu.be/fBjQPpv77es>  



End file.
